


Someone You Loved

by Wee_keebsy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Lexa doesnt really have a boyfriend- chillll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wee_keebsy/pseuds/Wee_keebsy
Summary: “You loved her?”Niylah waited quietly as Clarke contemplated her answer, careful to measure her words so that they wouldn’t hurt her. They would never be designed to hurt, but it was also still too raw to gloss over or deny, even two years on.“I did.”The longing was still there, bubbling underneath the surface.“Did? You don’t anymore?”Clarke still found it difficult to talk about, especially with Niylah, the one person who had shown her more than just a sliver of happiness since… she left. Clarke couldn’t lie to her either, she had too much respect for her and would rather lose her than lie just to keep her. But how the hell could she describe how she felt about it all?  How to admit that her emotions were still woven so intimately within and around another person? A person who not only broke her heart into a thousand pieces, but whose memory was still like shards in her gut.  She had no choice but to be completely honest, so utterly drained was she with the weight of being everything but honest with herself.“It’s kind of like liquid. It changes form. It used to be free and flowing and wild and when she left, I don’t know, it just kind of… froze. I froze.”





	Someone You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo tricks, so this is my very first foray into the Clexa ship, toot toot, all aboard. 
> 
> I was listening to a song and somehow a wee story emerged. Slow burn is probably fair. Clexa endgame obvs. The rating thing might change. Don't know how kinky I'll get.
> 
> I don't have anyone reading these behind me, cleaning up. I have problems with my tenses. Punctuation is probably poor too. Yes, English is my first language, but sprinkle commas to taste anyway. 
> 
> Link to the song if anyone is interested. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCuhuePlP8o
> 
> PS don't be alarmed by the way this chapter ends. I'd never sully the Lexa legacy by pairing her up with a bloke.

5 Years ago

Clarke laid her phone back down on the diner table, sighing loudly while ignoring Ravens fifth text detailing how late she was going to be to the second. Apparently she was only 337 seconds away now and claiming the previous two, now proven erroneous, estimations were just jokes. Sipping her water, Clarke mentally worked her way through some medical flashcards she had memorised, before suddenly becoming immersed in said water. 

“ANYA!”

Grabbing at Clarke from the side, the girl slowly recoiled, and realising her mistake her expression slowly morphing from glee to one of moderate panic. Naturally Clarke was stunned silent and only marginally able to grasp that somehow, somewhere along the course of her afternoon, a mistake had occurred and her white top was now a water-induced shade of beige cleavage.

“oh my god! I am so so sorry. I thought you were someone else? Fuck, I’m an idiot”

Clarke finally looked up to take in this hurricane of a stranger, and was soon starkly aware that direct eye contact with the woman would be problematic. She was quite possibly the prettiest girl Clarke had ever seen in person. It was almost unfair that she could look like that out in public. And now Clarke had wet boobs and a stranger staring at her, clearly looking for some kind of absolution.

“No, no, actually, you were quite right. I was getting too comfortable sitting here daydreaming. It was borderline arrogant now that I think about it.”

Clarke felt the blood rush to her face, why did she say that? it seemed to surprise them both. Luckily the other girl laughed, if only in a regretful I’m-sorry-I-made-your-top-transparent kind of way. 

“and of course you had to be wearing white?”

“Yeah, if you didn’t look quite so horrified I’d have thought this was a targeted attack”

What the fuck was coming out of her mouth? Was she flirting with the stranger? Either way, Clarke found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the girl in front of her, the curious smirk on her face not helping Clarke’s plight one bit. 

“Nope, I like to think I’d have come up with something a little more charming and a little less clumsy creep”

The playful smile on the girl’s face gave Clarke actual butterflies, and was enough to shake her from her daze. Quickly realising her boobs were still dripping water, she grabbed some paper towels from the table.

“I better…” Clarke motioned to her chest area and then to the restroom.

“LEX!?”

Both girls’ attention were drawn to the blonde girl standing a few tables away. A bewildered look on a face quite clearly mouthing “what the fuck?”

“That’s the girl I thought was you… kinda looks like you from the back wouldn’t you say? Maybe? Slightly?”

She should just leave this poor girl alone and go sit with her friend, at least let the girl go to the bathroom and dry off, but the thought of ending this… whatever this was, made her feel, sad? Surely not sad, but it made her feel something. 

“Yeah, I should at least take consolation in the fact that your friend has a healthy looking head of hair on her.”

Clarke was done. She was done with herself and the nonsense that was spewing out of her traitorous mouth in front of the lady Adonis. 

Now standing directly in front of “Lex”, Clarke noticed she was a little smaller, maybe a couple of inches, but the change in vantage point meant that she could now see the colour of the girl’s eyes. Yep, coming here was a mistake, developing a crush on a straight, clumsy, green-eyed girl within forty seconds of meeting her, yeah, it served her right. She should be back in her cave, studying. 

“Anyway, I really am sorry. I feel awful.”

She did feel awful. No doubt about it, but Lexa couldn’t help feeling like she’d make the same mistake a hundred times over if it meant getting to look into eyes so blue, it made her head spin. 

“Don’t, like I said, it was warranted. Arrogant remember?”

The girls stood for a beat too long, staring for just a smidge or two longer than necessary for simple niceties, smiling a tad too wide to be considered polite. 

“Well, I’ll see ya.”

Clarke nodded at the smiling girl and made a dash for the bathroom. Once safely inside the stall, she could finally exhale. “What the actual fuck?”

Raven was already seated and browsing the menu when Clarke finally emerged from the bathroom. Reeling still, but dry at least. 

Lunch was its usual fanfare whenever Raven was around, full of pyrotechnic tales and trysts in the mechanics lab. Almost enough to keep Clarke’s eyes from straying two tables over and four back. Luckily the other girl wasn’t facing her, but not lucky enough to avoid being caught by “Anya”.

“What do you keep looking…?”

Raven’s head swivels on its stalk before Clarke can grab it and yank it off. 

“No, raven!”

“Oh Anya! ANYA! Hey!”

The blood drains from Clarke’s face as Raven waves at, well, Anya presumably. No evidence yet to contest this girl’s name. Clealry unaware that Clarke is having a stroke, Raven shares pleasantries with the other girl across the diner before turning back to Clarke and motioning over her shoulder, “Anya”.

“Yeah, we haven’t mentioned Anya before today, have we?”

Sensing a tone that she can’t quite decode, Raven eyes Clarke warily.

“I didn’t really know I needed to. She’s police. Works with Octavia. Nice girl. Big… eyes.”

“Oh my god, you’ve banged her?!”

“What?!”

Fraught, Raven turns around quickly to decide whether Clarke said that loud enough for anyone else to hear.

“You only ever talk in those short staccato bursts when you’ve banged someone or you want to bang them. Don’t give me scandalised eyes. This is not my first rodeo and lets not pretend that you are not a horny little tart.”

Seeing the truth in Clarke’s words, Raven relents. Before Clarke can delve any deeper, two bodies are standing over their table.

“Raven Reyes in the flesh. Where have you been hiding?”

Not even remotely invested in that conversation, Clarke is once more looking into the stranger’s eyes and a small smile worms its way onto her face despite her very best efforts to not be entirely obvious about her painfully obvious attraction. 

“I suppose this means we’re all friends”

“Best friends.”

Clarke could swim in this girl’s laugh and so decides right there to always utter as much bullshit as necessary to keep this girl entertained. 

“I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke.”

“Clarke. That’s an interesting name. It suits you.”

Taken aback by the way her name rolls off the girl’s tongue, Clarke can only smile. 

All too soon, Lexa is being dragged away by her companion, something about meeting their parents, at a graveyard, or a yard-sale, or a bake-sale? Clarke couldn’t be sure, she only had half an ear on it. 

“See you Clarke, sorry again about… before.”

“It was literally the highlight of my week, so no apology necessary.”

That smirk again, the confidence with just the right amount of lazy sexiness, but grounded by a politeness that Clarke finds wholly absorbing. It was a heady mix. 

Then she was gone.

“What the fuck was that?”

“What?”

“Don’t you what me you little trollop. Your aura changed colour from like a light purple to a raging fucking rainbow. There’s actual confetti coming out your ears. Come here, I’ll get it for you.”

Crossing the road away from the diner, through the window Lexa could see Raven reaching forward to touch Clarke and Clarke swatting her hand away, good naturedly. Catching herself smiling again, Lexa finally had a minute to analyse the whole afternoon. Something about this girl stuck. Something about her beaming smile and easy nature and how her words were measured but loose all at the same time. And with a body and face that looked like that, well, she was dangerous quite frankly. Lexa walked away without another backwards glance, but yeah, Clarke stuck. 

\----------------------------------

“Lexa has a boyfriend.”

Clarke literally spat out her cereal. Not to be dramatic, or to make a statement, but because this was clearly a mistake and her Cheerios agreed. Did she imagine it? The flirting, the eye contact, the subtle glances at her wet bossom. 

“No way. No fucking way.”

“I know, I thought so too. Straight from the horse’s mouth. Well, via her sister, via Octavia, so that’s like three horses, but still. Anya’s sister is in a relationship with a penis and that’s basically us current.”

“So she’s not into girls?”

It was silly for Clarke to be so invested in something to soon, but shit, she got invested. Invested in the idea of this girl, at least. 

“I don’t know if Octavia checked her credentials, but the girl is definitely engaged.”

Clarke pressed her head onto the glass coffee table from where she sat on the hardwood floor. 

“My heart is sad”

Raven’s laughter is sympathetic and in a second she’s beside her friend and enveloping her in a hug. 

“We…uh, do have dinner plans with them Friday night though”

“Oh no, absolutely not. No way. I can’t. That sounds awful. I have period pain on Friday night anyway, so I can’t.”

Clarke was up and around the other side of the couch, plonking her bowl into the sink, resolute in her decision to not torture herself over the pretty girl with the fiancée. 

“C’mon, I set this up before I found out, because I was so sure that she was into you. It was so obvious the girl had a lady-bone for you. Just suck it up for a night, flirt with her a little. Maybe she’ll cheat on her fiancée with you?”

“Ooh infidelity, where’s the sign-up sheet?”

Thirty minutes later, and her resolve splintered by Raven’s persistence, the dinner was officially on the books, in pen. “Can’t back out now. I used a Sharpie”. 

Clarke was going to have to see Lexa again. Well, shit.


End file.
